Priest
Priest is one of the core characters of the game. He's the main healer in the game and even though most pro teams prefer to have only one priest, there are teams that choose to switch one of the 7 other classes with another priest so they have two priest and double the heals. Not many people like to play priest or if they do they have the wrong impression of what a priest's role is in the game. A priest has to have very quick reactions and understanding of the game because he or she has to watch for the health of his or her teammates and heal them when necessary and at the same time survive the different boss attacks. Priest also has the ability to revive fallen allies and that makes his survivability very important for he has to survive to be able to revive others. Abilities Divine Light :Instantly restores 100% of target's health and 100 of their mana. | |- | |} Divine Light heals a unit completely and has a long cooldown so it's usually saved till an allied is very low on health and there is no time to heal him using Heal or Healing Wave. Most people prefer to save Divine Light for Warrior because he has the most health between the classes and has the role of a tank who takes a lot of damage. It is a lot harder to heal Warrior using just Heal and Healing Wave because together they can heal up to 1225 at once and 475 every second until the cooldown on healing wave is done which is more than enough for warrior to die under the constant attack of the boss. Keep healing warrior with Heal and Healing Wave until the Warrior is really low on health and you know that there is not enough time to slowly heal him, then use Divine Light and it also gives you time to use your heals on others while Warrior uses his new found full health to tank the boss. Heal :Heals a target friendly unit for 475 hit points. | |- | |} Heal is the single target heal with a quick cooldown so you can use it constantly. As Priest you need to turn on the Health Bar in the game options so you can always see the health of your teammates and heal them when they receive damage. Use Heal whenever you can on the nearest players and keep moving between each heal to avoid incoming boss spells or missiles or etc. Never stay in the same area for a long period of time and try to stay in a central position compared to your teammates so you can help them when they need it. Heal only heals 475 per cast so don't be afraid to use Divine Light when a player is in danger and you don't have the time to heal them with Heal. Remember that using Heal during Light Boss's infinity status will deal damage instead of healing. Healing Wave :Calls forth a wave of healing energy that bounces up to 3 times, healing each target hit for 750. Each jump heals 10% less hp. | |- | |} Mystic Veil :Mystical energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 1.5 sec. | |- | |} Omni Flash :Hurls a bolt of holy energy dealing 500 damage to target unit. Depletes 48 energy. | |- | |} Omni Flash is Priest's only damage spell. Compared to other classes, Priest is not an offensive class so a low damage on the damage chart is always understandable but it can help the team if you use Omni Flash whenever you can. Remember that Priest's healing spells require a lot of mana and if you don't have enough mana pots then using Omni Flash can drain a lot of mana even though it has a considerably long cooldown. Always be careful of how much mana you have left before using Omni Flash; for example, if your mana pots are on cooldown and you only have 100 mana left then it's a bad idea to use Omni Flash. Omni Flash sometimes can be more useful when used on summons instead of the boss. For example: * Summons on Water Boss * Tree summons on Druid Boss * Shadows or Skeletons on Shadow Boss * Trolls on Ice Boss which are only summoned on Moderate or higher difficulties. Resurrect :Resurrect a fallen ally with health equivalent to your % health. Restored health will not exceed 3000. Can not be cast while invulnerable. | |- | |} Sacred Word :Increases a target friendly unit's damage by 20%, armor by 3, regen by 20 and adds a slight resistance to magic. Lasts 60 seconds. Right Click to activate auto-casting to target’s being hurt. | |- | |} Strategy *By cancelling the cast animation with the stop or move command, it is possible to buff people without gimping potential HPS. *To make full use of healing wave, it is often better to leave yourself slightly below full HP so you can 'bridge' healing wave off yourself. *It is not always a bad idea to use Divine Light as a general healing spell. *Spamming Sacred Word can drastically increase the survivability of the team. *Use mana potions as soon as you can make full use of them. Category:Classes